1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of encoding data for transmission, storage and manipulation. More particularly, it relates to a method wherein qualities of individual disruptions are selected to represent characters of data. Each disruption is then introduced onto an individual cycle of a carrier signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many inventions found in the prior art for increasing the flow of data carried by a carrier signal. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,873 issued Jun. 3, 1975, to J. E. Duncan et al. shows a pulse amplitude modulation composite signal where telemetry information is contained in the amplitude of a signal and video information is contained in the frequency of the signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,271 issued Oct. 12, 1993, to M. A. Montgomery shows a finite state machine which modulates an orthogonal carrier signal into an analog transmission waveform for passage over a bandpass channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,673 issued Jan. 11, 1994, to S. V. Naimpally shows a system which conveys digital data in a field interlaced television signal through quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) of a Fukinuki carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,408 issued Nov. 8, 1994, to W. H. Paik et al. shows a system for selectively encoding data for transmission using one of a plurality of QAM modes wherein a receiver receives QAM data and detects the QAM mode of the received data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,789 issued Nov. 29, 1994, to H. Kosugi shows a burst signal transmitter including a sample and hold circuit for transmitting signals which are both amplitude and phase modulated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,689 issued May 2, 1995, to B. K. Chan et al. shows a method of restricting cross talk within a transmission medium by encoding information using amplitude modulation of orthogonal modes of the transmission medium.
European Application, Publication No. 0 256 700, published Mar. 7, 1991, shows a method for digitally synthesizing the amplitude modulation of a carrier signal.
Patent Cooperation Treaty Application, Publication No. WO 91/03108, published Mar. 7, 1991, shows a gain/pulse compensation apparatus including a feedback detector which produces a baseband feedback signal in a linear amplifier feedback loop.
None the above patents show or suggest encoding data for application to individual cycles as disclosed herein. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.